The invention relates to a robot hand that allows a robot to perform operations such as sand removing and cutting in molding.
For example, in molding, the removal of molding sand from a finished product and cutting off its unnecessary parts are performed by dedicated machines.
However, such conventional technique using special machines requires a plurality of machines dedicated to respective types of work, hence elevating the cost and reducing the operation efficiency.
While it is conceivable to employ robots in place of dedicated machines, the use of robots for sand removal and cutting, which involve large external force and vibration, leads to the problem that the robots are likely to break down due to their exposure to such external force and vibration.